Shower Me With Love
by RedScarsx3
Summary: I love you, "


**Shower Me With Your Love**

Her wavy auburn hair was a second skin to her body, as it stuck to the sides of her face. Her eyes shone with glee as her melodic laugh filled the air. Her laugh rumbled from deep within her stomach, her eyes clutched tight, and her pearly whites glistening under the evening sun. Her long thin fingers gripped at the rough green hose.

She screamed and laughed as the crystal water hit her already wet body. Her ocean blue eyes shifted to his muscular body. Her eyes swept over his golden wet messy locks, to his white tank top clutching to all his curves and pecks. The way that one drop of water trailed from his nose, to his plump lips, down to his hairless torso, and getting loss within the white shirt.

She tore her eyes away from his chiseled body and looked at the mission beside her. They were on a mission to clean her baby. Her baby as in her most prized possession; her Mercedes Benz. Mid way through the car washing they began to have a water fight hitting each other with the crystal clear droplets of water. Her eyes shifted to his body once more, taking in every inch.

She bit down on her bottom lip, knowing it was an unexplainable feeling. The butterflies in her stomach that she felt every time he would grin at her; showing his growing dimples, and his two front teeth overlapping each other. She loved how his adam's apple bobbed in sync with his deep husky laugh.

Her heart skipped a beat, and she let go of her bottom lip looking at him from the bottom of her thick brown eyelashes. She sighed and looked up, grinned from ear to ear at him.

"Alvin, you're a dead man for doing that." She smirked and pressed the lever, making clear drops of water shoot out and hit him straight in the face.

Alvin flinched back, placing his arm in front of his face hiding his eyes, trying to block the water. His head was a mass of messy wet hair, sticking up in every direction.

His face broke out into a grin, showing off his imperfect teeth. He approached her, moving quickly. Reaching her, he jumped on her small fragile body, making her drop the hose. His weight was overbearing, as he placed all his weight on her.

She laughed trying to push him back, but his strength was overpowering hers. "Alvin, please, get off." She managed to say in between laughs.

His head planted itself in the crook of her neck, taking in her sent of strawberrys. He fluttered his eyes closed, his bottom lashes tickling his cheek and her smooth neck. He sniffed, and let out a small groan. "Once you say you're sorry, I'll let you go." He let out a husky whisper, his mint breath tickling her neck, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She shivered, biting her lip. "I'm sorry." She breathed out; all of a sudden out of breathe. Her eyes fluttered closed momentarily content with the warmth emitting from Alvin's muscular body.

He unwillingly let go of her body, and placed his forehead upon hers. "Brittany, I need to tell you something..." He gulped down the knot in his throat, his nerves clear on his features.

Brittany giggled, and lightly pushed him away bending down to pick the hose up. A smirk was etched on her flawless face, as she quickly turned around hitting Alvin with the water once more.

He flinched back, and let out a low growl. He smirked and jumped on Brittany once more, and they both fell on the rough ground. Brittany laughed, and looked up into Alvin's eyes. Her own blue one's got lost in the never ending depths of hazel brown. Her eyes traveled that one naughty drop of water that fell from his eyelash. It slid from his eye to his soft moist cheek, to his parted plump pink lips.

Her oceanic orbs pierced into his lips, noticing the gleam of the sun against the drops of liquid. Her eyes shifted back up to his piercing brown orbs, and they stayed in silence taking in each others flawless beauty.

His rugged hand trailed over her eyes, and nose. The pad of his thumb came in contact with the hot skin of her plump lips. His eyes ever so quickly took a glance at the soft skin underneath his thumb. "Brittany." He breathed out, his minty breath sprayed across her face.

"Alvin." She let out a barely audible whisper. Her eyes fluttered closed, as his nose came in contact with her cheek, and she soon felt a pair of moist lips upon hers. Their lips move in a heated frenzy, their body heat mingling. His tongue gave a small lick to the bottom of her lip, making her moan and open her mouth the slightest bit. His tongue slithered into the hot home of her mouth, touching every bit of her. Shivers ran down their spines at the constant reminder at what they were doing.

The need of oxygen separated them, as they huffed filling their lungs with air.

Alvin smiled content with things at the moment. "I love you." He always had, ever since they first met; I guess you could call it love at first sight. His smile faltered as Brittany stayed quiet, and he gulped down the knot in his throat.

She gave him a blank look, and then broke out a grin. "I love you too. Ever since I met your self centered skirt chasing butt."

He grinned, and gave her lips a small peck.

Brittany's hand creeped along the ground searching for the object. She mentally smiled in victory, once her small soft hands came in contact with the rough wet object. She turned the lever and quickly hit Alvin with the wet droplets once more. She laughed as he screamed and scoot back. "Chicken." She teased him, making chicken noises.

He gave her a crooked smile, and he approached her with a deadly whisper. "Payback time."

She screamed as she tried to scramble away from his strong arms. She laughed and screamed as he poured the car soap on her hair, and pointed the hose at her making bubbles appear all over her head.

"Jackass!" She screeched, touching her soapy glop of hair. "I hate you." She stuck her bottom lip out, forming a small pout.

He leaned down placing his lips upon hers once more. He smiled into the kiss, and began to separate before Brittany wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed his body closer to her's. Their bodies meshed perfectly together, forming a completed puzzle, as their lips danced in a soft waltz.

Her thin fingers played with the wavy locks at the nape of his neck, as he wrapped his muscular arms around the circumference of her waist. He lightly lifted up a part of her shirt and he began to trace circles on her hips enjoying the small skin contact.

**A/N: Let's just say they never finished washing the car...  
**

**lol, okay Im sorry I just had to finish it there! No sex scenes for me. Atleast not at this moment, hehe. Okay well Review!**


End file.
